


to tell you the truth i prefer the worst in you

by vichenta



Series: Wherever You Will Be (That's Where I'll Call Home) [The DomesticVerse] (на русском) [3]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9856763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vichenta/pseuds/vichenta
Summary: День Имса начался с раздавленной пачки сигарет.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [to tell you the truth i prefer the worst in you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/135879) by [gyzym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyzym/pseuds/gyzym). 



День Имса начался с раздавленной пачки сигарет.

Не то чтобы день обещал быть хорошим, нет, но, серьезно, _целая чертова пачка_. Имс просто засунул ее в задний карман джинсов и сел на нее. Когда до него дошел весь масштаб трагедии, сигареты было уже не спасти: одни поломались, другие раскрошились, но и те и другие совершенно точно нельзя было курить, как бы Имс не старался эмпирически доказать обратное.

Тогда он вздохнул и позвонил Артуру.

\- Я занят, - предупредил тот, едва сняв трубку. Имс ухмыльнулся в потолок, настроение неумолимо ползло вверх. 

\- И тебе привет, сладкий, - ответил он. – Мне уже лучше, как _мило_ , что ты спросил.

\- Врешь, - сказал Артур. – Когда я уходил, ты лежал с 39,4, так что прекращай ломать комедию.

\- Вообще-то с тех пор прошло много времени, я мог померить температуру еще раз, - возразил Имс.

\- Мог. Но не померил.

\- Конечно, нет. Но мог же.

\- Это ничего не меняет, - сказал Артур. – Сейчас твои способности к словесным баталиям оставляют желать лучшего, а, судя по голосу, мне и вовсе пора вызывать тебе катафалк. Ты никого не обманешь, мистер Имс. 

\- Ты, правда, только что признал наличие у меня способностей к словесным баталиям? - воскликнул Имс, польщенный и явно не собирающийся этого скрывать. – Артур! Я тронут.

Повисла тишина, и Имс почти слышал, как желание вступить на путь уничтожения словом боролось в Артуре с воспоминаниями о прошлой ночи, когда Имс отключился прямо на складе.

\- Не думай об этом, - застонал он, не в силах сдержаться. – Так уж получилось, что я звоню не за тем, чтобы упрашивать тебя вернуть меня на работу… теперь, сладкий, мне больше интересно, как ты умудрился измерить мне температуру во сне. Честно сказать, я был уверен, что спрятал градусник. К тому же, это, совершенно точно, переходит некоторые границы…

\- Имс! – перебил его Артур. – Суть!

\- А что с ней? – быстрый ответ.

\- _Перейди к ней_.

\- Ах да, - сжалился Имс. Бедняжка Артур, так быстро раздражался... – Солнце, как ты смотришь на то, чтобы возникнуть у меня на пороге с пачкой сигарет? Понимаешь, дело в том, что я только что совершенно бездарно потратил свою.

Последовала новая пауза. На этот раз гораздо более угрожающая. Затем, шелковым голосом, Артур переспросил: «Уточни, правильно ли я понял: ты хочешь, чтобы я встал, бросил работу, проехал весь Лос-Анджелес в час-пик и привез тебе сигарет, чтобы ты мог курить, пока болеешь?»

\- Ну, ты всегда можешь послать Ариадну, уверяю тебя, я совсем не против, - предложил Имс.

\- _Нет_. - Отрезал Артур. - Возвращайся в постель, - и повесил трубку.

Такой ответ ставил Имса в затруднительное положение. С одной стороны, он курильщик, к тому же, в утреннем курении всегда было что-то греховно-трепетное. Первая сигарета задавала тон всему дню и неизменно была лучше остальных, и, серьезно, он мог спокойно жить без своей вредной привычки, но не без первой _чертовой_ сигареты с утра. Ему это нужно. В этом нельзя отказывать.

С другой стороны, Артур почти наверняка забрал ключи от его машины. 

Имс улыбнулся про себя, натянул второй свитер, схватил мобильник и пошел в гараж.

\- Нет ничего лучше, - безмятежно подумал он, - чем начать день с угона собственной тачки.

Он уже вскрыл машину и поднял крышку рулевой панели, когда телефон зазвонил.

\- Здравствуй, Беатрис, - сказал Имс, зажимая аппарат между ухом и плечом, чтобы можно было говорить и работать одновременно. – Чудесное утро, не правда ли?

\- Оно было намного чудеснее до того, как мне поступил сигнал тревоги с вашего аккаунта, мистер Имс, - сухо сказала она. – Я вынуждена сообщить Вам, что ваша система безопасности…

\- …показала взлом моего Лотуса, да-да, знаю, - Имс вздохнул. Система безопасности была подарком Артур на Рождество, приобретённым и подаренным, похоже, лишь с одной целью – раздражать Имса. Они с Системой пылали друг к другу взаимной ненавистью, хотя… Имсу правда нравилась Беатрис. – Это просто я, дорогая. Снова. И вряд ли это когда-нибудь будет кто-то еще. 

\- У меня давно есть подозрение, - сказала Беатрис, - что вы, мистер Имс, представляете угрозу национальной безопасности.

\- Думаю, в этом вопросе тебе лучше прислушаться к себе, дорогая, - Имс улыбнулся. Он вытащил отвертку из бардачка и аккуратно поддел панель, удерживая ее на месте. – Раз уж мы заговорили об этом, у меня есть подозрение, что ты уже связалась с Артуром, не так ли?

\- Мой ответ, как всегда, «нет», - Беатрис вздохнула. – Хотя Артур звонил мне утром.

\- Значит сейчас – нет? – переспросил Имс, обнажая провода зубами, и добавил, – Утром? Как восхитительно раздражающе с его стороны. 

\- Он просил передать, чтобы вы возвращались в постель, - сказала Беатрис, и Имс, не удержавшись, хмыкнул, даже несмотря на то, что от этого его нос заболел как-то уж совсем ужасно.

\- Нет, он сказал не так, - возразил он, пытаясь сдержать кашель. – Можешь не смягчать, я знаю, каким красноречивым он становится, когда думает, что может выбить всю дурь из моей башки.

\- Хорошо, - Беатрис вздохнула, на ее языке это означало, что Имс, как всегда, самая худшая часть её дня. – Он просил передать, что вы идиот, если думаете вести «эту чертову машину» в таком состоянии, и что он задушит вас вашими же кишками, когда приедет домой, и еще, чтобы вы возвращались в кровать. Довольны? 

Имс ухмыльнулся, - Он всегда так мило волнуется.

\- Думаю однажды, - сказала Беатрис, - я сообщу о вас двоих властям. По идее, мистер Имс, вы не должны уметь заводить Лотус без ключей. По идее, это вообще невозможно.

\- Просто кто-то не способен мыслить масштабно, - сказал Имс, соединяя два провода. Секунду спустя он был вознаграждён мягким урчанием двигателя. – О, прекрасно! Ладно, мне пора, и, знай, я полностью снимаю с тебя ответственность за все сигналы, которые поступят с моего Лотуса сегодня.

\- Спасибо небу за маленькие радости, - сухо сказала Беатрис.

\- Так ты уже _связалась_ с Артуром? 

\- Нет. До свидания, мистер Имс, - и слабый щелчок возвестил о том, что она отключилась.

Имс открыл дверь гаража, остановился на минуту, скрученный сильным и крайне неприятным приступом кашля, и сел в машину.

\---

Заправка напоминала филиал ада.

Перед единственным работающим окошком стояла очередь в пятнадцать человек, и, видит бог, как же это было не вовремя. Двигалась очередь невыносимо медленно, объяснение чему нашлось, когда Имс подошел к окошку. 

\- Ваши документы, - неожиданно сказала кассир. Видимо, единственный раз, когда Имс решил купить сигарет в нормальное время, жизнь решила отыграться на нем за всё. Он недоумевающе моргнул. Затем улыбнулся своей самой очаровательной улыбкой. Судя по выражению лица девушки, улыбка получилась далеко не такой привлекательной, как обычно.

\- У меня не спрашивали документы уже лет сто, - сказал он, выуживая свои настоящие права из кучи поддельных и протягивая ей. – Вы мне явно льстите.

\- Вы мистер Имс? – не обратив на его слова внимания, спросила девушка, вглядываясь в права.

\- Во плоти, - довольно подтвердил он. – И теперь, когда вы убедились, что мне далеко за 18, будьте добры пачку…

\- Я не могу вам ничего продать, - сказала она, протягивая права назад. – Извините.

Имс моргнул. Его самоконтроль висел на волоске, потому что, _серьезно_? Он устал, кости начинало ломить, горло горело, и у него все еще не было чертовых сигарет. Зато было ясное понимание того, что криком делу не поможешь.

\- Могу я узнать почему? – Как можно небрежнее спросил он. 

\- Буквально пятнадцать минут назад, - ответила продавщица, - звонил какой-то парень. Сказал не продавать вам ничего, что можно скурить. Он был очень убедителен.

\- Артур сказал _что_? – спросил Имс, чувствуя, как медленно ускользает напускное спокойствие. Это, безусловно, было забавно и по-своему мило, _очень мило_ , по меркам Артура, но, _правда?_ Очередь за ним гневно зашевелилась, так что он вздохнул и попробовал снова. – И что он сказал, м? Предлагал деньги, запугивал?

\- Почему вы спрашиваете? – насторожилась девушка, слегка прищурившись. Имс снова посмотрел на неё, полностью уверенный, что сможет переиграть невидимого противника, даже если тот факт, что он периодически шмыгает носом, несколько смажет впечатление. 

\- Потому что, я могу сделать и то, и другое, - нараспев сказал он.

Долгую минуту девушка всматривалась в него, пока, наконец: «Он угрожал мне. Много-много угроз. О деньгах и речи не было».

\- А ты не промах, - подмигнул ей Имс. – Давай так, пятьдесят долларов за пачку Мальборо.

\- Сто, - парировала девушка.

\- Семьдесят пять, - сказал Имс, потому что, несмотря на всю плачевность своего положения, он не собирался проигрывать шестнадцатилетней девчонке, - _И_ я не возвращаюсь сюда и не стучу на тебя менеджеру. 

\- Идет, - сказала девчонка, и Имс покинул магазин, сжимая в руке самую дорогую пачку сигарет в своей жизни.

Он сел в машину и набрал Артура.

\- Я все еще занят, - ответил тот, с заметной ноткой ехидства. 

\- Какой же ты засранец, - сообщил ему Имс. – Ты обзвонил все заправки в округе или вычислил ту, на которую я поеду, своей…своей супер ублюдской силой?

\- Моей супер ублюдской силой. - Очень сухо повторил Артур. – Имс, езжай домой. Ты явно теряешь связь с реальностью.

\- И все же я добыл сигареты, сладкий, - похвастался Имс. У него слегка кружилась голова и, может быть, уезжать из дома и _правда_ было ошибкой. – Не то чтобы я не ценил твою заботу о моем здоровье, но ты должен учитывать мое…, - он запнулся, проглотив свое «невероятно очаровательное упрямство», и чихнул. Громко. Дважды.

\- Имс, - сказал Артур, его голос звучал мягче, как будто он сожалел о том, сколько усилий было потрачено впустую, - езжай домой и ложись спать.

\- Ладно, пока, - вздохнул Имс и повесил трубку.

 

\--

Домой он ехал аккуратно, памятуя о том, что головокружение не лучший помощник в вождении гоночного автомобиля, и старался не думать о том, как прекрасно было бы уснуть прямо за рулем. Курить хотелось так сильно, что взгляд то и дело съезжал на пачку сигарет, лежащую на пассажирском сидении, но Имс никогда не курил в машине и не собирался начинать сейчас.

( - Я все еще не могу поверить, что ты спокойно куришь в нашем _доме_ , но отказываешься курить в машине, - однажды сказал Артур по дороге из офиса. 

\- И все-таки даже это не уберегло мою малышку от дыма, - ухмыльнулся Имс, наслаждаясь тем, как осторожная улыбка борется на лице Артура с ярким румянцем.)

Он припарковал машину в гараже, выбрался наружу и впился в пачку так, будто от этой небольшой коробочки зависела его жизнь. Имс вытянул сигарету, зажег ее и чувствовал абсолютною гармонию с миром. Пока не вдохнул.

После этого все резко полетело к чертям.

\- Ебаный в рот, - выдохнул он, влажно кашляя и втаптывая предательскую сигарету в землю. Адским огнем горело все, чем можно дышать, от горла до легких. – Ебаный блядь в рот. 

Мир явно решил добавить к удару по легким еще и удар по гордости, потому что, как только он откашлялся, его телефон завибрировал.

_Я говорил тебе, что курить сейчас не самая лучшая идея. - А_

\- Ты что поставил _камеры_ , чтобы следить за мной? – спросил Имс, когда Артур ответил на его звонок три секунды спустя. – Потому что я бы очень расстроился, сладкий. Никто не предупредил меня, что жизнь с тобой включает круглосуточный надзор. 

\- Судя по тому, что я слышу, ты все-таки добрался до дома живым и покурил уже там, - ответил Артур _почти_ так же сухо и незаинтересованно, как всегда, но Имс почувствовал, как раздражение постепенно отступает.

\- Ты волновался.

\- Неправда.

\- Волновался, - протянул Имс, открывая дверь и заходя внутрь. – Ты же знаешь, я всегда могу сказать, когда ты волнуешься.

\- Ты живешь иллюзиями, - сказал Артур, - и я все еще занят.

\- Не так уж и занят, раз все еще пишешь мне, - заметил Имс. – Логично? 

\- _Пока_ , Имс, - ответил Артур и повесил трубку. 

Имс с минуту постоял на кухне, а затем вздохнул и поплелся в спальню. Судя по ощущениям, ему и правда в скором времени мог понадобиться катафалк. Сон, по крайней мере, не сделает хуже. Он рассеянно подумал о том, что надо бы поставить будильник, но решил не делать этого: единственный человек, ради которого стоит просыпаться – это Артур, который, после всего, что случилось, наверняка, будет только рад найти его спящим. 

Он упал на подушку и провалился в сон….

 

\--

Правда была в том, что Имс чувствовал себя неважно уже несколько _дней_. Это были незначительные вещи вроде замедленной реакции, гудящей головы, которая никак не хотела проходить до конца, и непривычной тяжести в груди от сигарет. Он спокойно игнорировал все это, списывая на недостаток сна и избыток кофеина, и продолжал заниматься делом.

К стыду Имса, Артур понял, в чем дело раньше него. 

Они готовили ужин – ну, хорошо, Имс готовил ужин, пока Артур осмотрительно держался подальше от всего, что мог испортить – когда на кухне внезапно стало _холодно_. Несколько озадаченный, потому что еще секунду назад ему было жарко, Имс повернулся к Артуру.

\- Ты включил кондиционер? – спросил он. Артур удивленно поднял брови.

\- Нет, - сказал он, - Имс, сейчас февраль. 

\- Но мы в Лос-Анджелесе, - веско заметили в ответ.

\- Хорошо, - закатил глаза Артур, - на улице семь градусов тепла, я отлично чувствую себя и без кондиционера. Почему ты вообще спросил? Хочешь включить? 

\- Нет, - ответил Имс, - Просто не могу придумать другого объяснения.

\- Другого объяснения чему?

\- Тому, как тут так чертовски _холодно_ , - раздраженно начал он, удивляясь, каким избирательно непонятливым мог быть Артур, а затем по телу пробежала дрожь, и он выронил солонку. В принципе, все было бы ничего, если бы в попытке вернуть ее на место он не ударился рукой о горячую сковороду, обжигаясь, и не уронил ее снова. На этот раз фатально. Солонка разбилась, а количество стекла и соли в пасте резко превысило допустимое.

\- _Вашу мать_ , - ругнулся Имс, делая шаг назад, сдвигая сковороду с плиты. – Это уже не спасти. 

Артур издал низкий, на удивление ласковый, звук, и Имс, внезапно, _не в настроении_ для предстоящих насмешек, застонал, - Ни слова, Артур. 

Он подержал руку под холодной водой, пока боль не утихла, обернулся, уже обдумывая, что из еды заказать, и столкнулся нос к носу с Артуром. Тот стоял куда ближе, чем ожидал Имс, обычно безошибочно определяющий положение Артура в пространстве. Поэтому, растерянный внезапным появлением, он не сразу заметил прохладную ладонь, накрывшую лоб. Когда Имс очнулся, они стояли так уже довольно долго.

\- Придурок, - сказал, наконец, Артур, - почему ты не сказал мне? 

\- Не сказал что? 

Артур нахмурился и надавил чуть сильнее. – У тебя жар.

Имс только посмеялся. – Не говори ерунды, сладкий, - промурчал он. – Я думаю, я бы заметил, будь у меня температура.

\- Само собой. – Протянул Артур, отступая назад, его хмурый взгляд, впрочем, остался при нем. – И это подводит нас к определенному выводу. Ты планировал ходить так, пока все само не решится, верно? 

\- Я понятия не имею, о чем ты говоришь, - возразил Имс. – Честное слово, Артур, скорее всего это просто от того, что я долго стоял у плиты.

\- Хмм, - выдал Артур, развернулся на каблуках и вышел. Чтобы вернуться секунду спустя с градусником в руке.

Имс поднял брови. – Я даже не знал, что он у нас есть. Может у тебя еще и секретный медицинский кабинет в подвале?

\- Ага, заполненный такими таблетками, о которых ты даже не слышал, - согласился Артур, легкая улыбка мелькнула на губах, но вид остался хмурым. Он протянул Имсу градусник. – Вперед.

\- Что?

Он закатил глаза. – Если ты, правда, болен, - сказал Артур, - мне нужно знать об этом. У нас работа в двенадцать и, видимо, помимо всего прочего, мне нужно будет успеть сказать Юсуфу, чтобы он подкорректировал состав твоего сомнацина.

\- Какая трогательная забота, - пробормотал Имс, раздражаясь снова. Артур опять посмотрел на него, так что он засунул проклятую штуковину себе в рот, подождал нужное количество времени и выдернул.

\- Видишь? – сказал он, помахав градусником в воздухе. - Совершенно нормальная…о.

\- Тридцать восемь и восемь, - констатировал Артур. И добавил, - _Придурок_.

\- Эм, - выдал Имс, уставившись на градусник, - вот это поворот. – Стоящий перед ним Артур вздохнул.

\- Ты, правда, не знал? 

\- Клянусь тебе, - сказал Имс, продолжая пялиться на градусник. - Хотя это кое-что объясняет. Черт, как не вовремя.

\- Не смешно.

\- Все равно я уже ничего не могу сделать, - огрызнулся Имс, и его внезапно взбесило все сразу, и Артур, и работа, и градусник, и испорченный ужин, который он даже не собирался есть. – Потому что, уверяю тебя, если бы я мог, я бы сделал все, чтобы не доставлять вашей светлости хлопо…

Горло перехватило, он закашлялся и не мог остановиться целую _чертову минуту_.

\- Ради всего святого, - напряженно сказал Артур, когда он, наконец, откашлялся, – просто… просто иди и сядь на диван, я не знаю. Имс, богом клянусь… - и ушел куда-то, спина прямая, как палка.

 _Чтоб тебе пусто было, чертов зануда_ , - мстительно подумал Имс, но сделал так, как просили. Он включил телевизор и начал тупо листать каналы, понимал, что злиться без причины, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. _Злобный чопорный надменный_ ублюдок, _как будто я могу контролировать эту блядскую_ …

Артур вернулся, с одеялом и упаковкой парацетамола в одной руке и стаканом воды в другой. «Держи», сказал он, все тем же твердым, как сталь, тоном, но до Имса внезапно дошло, что в том, как были нахмурены брови, было больше беспокойства, чем гнева. 

\- Спасибо, - сказал Имс, уже мягче. 

Пока он доставал таблетки, Артур заказал пиццу и сел рядом. 

\- Ложись, - приказал он. 

\- Знаешь, твои методы ухода за больными явно оставляют желать лучшего, - ответил Имс, очарованный неожиданным, несвойственным Артуру приступом заботы. Артур снова посмотрел на него, и Имс откинулся назад, устроив голову на его коленях. – Что-нибудь еще?

\- Одеяло.

\- Ммм? 

\- _Используй его_.

Имс рассмеялся и, несмотря на то, что это не очень-то помогло, подтянул одеяло повыше. Артур взволнованно хмурился каждый раз, когда Имса прошибала дрожь, поэтому тот изо всех сил старался не дрожать.

\- Радость моя, я в порядке, - пробормотал он, когда все повторилось в четвертый или пятый раз. – Это просто температура, – Артур издал непонятный задушенный звук и провел рукой по волосам Имса. Это было настолько _непередаваемо_ хорошо, что Имс перестал болтать.

\- Мне не верится, что ты не мог пождать один день до конца работы, - спустя минуту сказал Артур скорее себе, чем Имсу. – Ты что развалился бы, если бы потерпел один день? Ты что специально это делаешь, чтобы бесить меня? 

\- Бесить тебя – цель всей моей жизни, - вздохнул Имс, давя зевок. Вряд ли случится что-то ужасное, если он закроет глаза – он просто отдохнет, совсем чуть-чуть, пока не приедет пицца. – Ты не знал? 

\- Я даже подумать не мог, насколько далеко ты в ней зайдешь. 

\- Сладкий, серьезно…

\- Если ты еще раз скажешь, что в порядке, - предупредил Артур, - я ударю тебя в лицо. 

\- Тебе однозначно нужно было идти в медицину, - пробормотал Имс и был вознагражден тенью смеха. 

\- Думаю, я оставляю пулевые ранения лучше, чем лечу, - сказал Артур тихо, зарываясь Имсу в волосы. – Черт, даже твои волосы горячие. 

\- Прости, - попробовал Имс, чувствуя, как уплывает, но не в силах бороться с этим. - Я нечаянно.

\- Да, я знаю, - вздохнул Артур, и это была последняя вещь, которую услышал Имс, прежде чем уснуть. Первым, что он услышал, когда проснулся, был хлопок, видимо, Артур закрыл папку с делом. 

\- Сколько времени? – пробормотал он, голос был хриплым со сна. 

\- Уже поздно, - ответил Артур. До Имса медленно дошло, что рука все еще была у него в волосах. – Я уже начал думать, что придется тащить тебя до кровати по полу.

\- Кровать…, - повторил Имс, все еще не до конца проснувшись. "Кровать" звучало _восхитительно_. Артур вздохнул.

\- Пойдем, - сказал он, помогая Имсу подняться. Каким-то чудом, Имс смог самостоятельно дойти до спальни и откинуться на подушки, проваливаясь в божественную _мягкость_ простыней. Он скорее почувствовал, чем увидел, как Артур укрыл его, а затем что-то теплое прижалось к нему сзади.

\- Ты такой придурок, - пробормотал Артур ему в шею, - что иногда даже я не могу поверить в это. 

\- Я знаю, сладкий, - выдохнул Имс в подушку. - Я не специально.

Артур только рассмеялся. – Вообще-то специально.

\- Не в этот раз, - Имс, правда, хотел, чтобы Артур понял, но, черт возьми, как же он устал. Артур провел рукой по его боку, прижался к плечу чуть сильнее.

\- Спи, мистер Имс, - сказал он, и Имс уснул.

Тем не менее, передышка была недолгой.

\- Тебе хуже, - сказал Артур следующим утром по дороге на склад, он сжимал руль так, что костяшки его пальцев побелели. – Ты проспал почти четырнадцать часов и тебе хуже. Как такое вообще возможно?

\- Радость моя, иногда такое случается, - вздохнул Имс, прижимаясь лбом к стеклу. Он честно хотел держать лицо, пока Артур не вырвал себе все волосы от волнения, но правда была в том, что ему на самом деле _было хуже_. Проснувшись, он понял, что с трудом может дышать, а голова болит так, будто в нее ударил Биг-Бэн. Он по-тихому спрятал градусник, пока Артур гремел чем-то на кухне, но это не изменило того факта, что по сравнению со вчерашними колебаниями, сегодня жар явно усилился. 

\- Серьезно, ты, что не мог подождать? – Артур слишком резко вошел в поворот, и Имс вздрогнул, закашлявшись.

\- Я знаю, - ответил он. - Согласен, ужасно не вовремя. Но, уверяю тебя, все будет в порядке, я вряд ли почувствую что-то во сне. Успокойся. 

\- Речь не об этом, - неожиданно оборвал Артур. – Если бы я мог провернуть все без тебя, я бы провернул, но, если ты выйдешь из игры, это не конец света. Объект не милитаризирован, мы в любой момент можем выдернуть его снова, и его жена едва ли пристрелит нас, если мы не уложимся в сроки.

\- Она может, - сказал Имс, старательно игнорируя разворачивающееся на его глазах безумие, Артур _просто не может_ предлагать ему откосить от работы. – Если он и правда будет виноват. И не то чтобы я ее винил. Грязный бизнес. 

\- Я серьезно, - сказал Артур, когда они заехали на парковку. – Остановись, если тебе нужно. – Он припарковался, положил руку Имсу на щеку и поцеловал так, что дыхание сбилось.

\- Господи, - выдохнул Имс, когда, наконец, нашел в себе силы оторваться от него, - ты, правда, волнуешься, да? Артур, серьезно, прекрати, это ерунда. 

\- Я не _волнуюсь_ , - оборвал Артур. – Это...это на удачу.

\- На удачу, - повторил Имс, подражая сухому тону Артура. – Серьезно. 

\- Просто заткнись, Имс, - шикнул Артур и зашагал в сторону склада.

Это должно было быть простенькое извлечение: их наняла богатая наследница, чья мать пропала месяц назад при невыясненных обстоятельствах. Несмотря на свою любовь к мужу, их клиентка, Элизабет, начала подозревать его. Как выяснил Артур – не зря. У ее благоверного были большие долги и репутация не самого сдержанного человека. Проблема была в том, что нужны были доказательства, что-то вещественное, с чем Элизабет могла бы пойти в полицию. Ждать, пока копы перевернут всю её жизнь вверх дном, чтобы состряпать дело, было выше ее сил. Обычно команда не брала такие дела, но Кобб не смог отказать Элизабет, поэтому они разработали план.

Использовать в качестве модели рассказ «Сердце-обличитель» было идеей Имса. К сожалению, он же был единственным, кто мог все провернуть.

\- Ты точно уверен? – нагнувшись к нему с иглой в руке, спросил Артур, так тихо, чтобы только Имс мог слышать его. – Потому что если ты сомневаешься, что сможешь поддерживать сон…

\- Сладкий, у меня простуда, а не чума, - так же тихо ответил Имс. - Я спускался и не с таким, все будет нормально. 

Он солгал. До этого Имс ходил в сон разве что с насморком, но Артуру об этом знать было не обязательно.

\- Мы не можем знать, как такая высокая температура повлияет на…

\- _Артур_. – Имс стиснул его ладонь в своей, скользнув большим пальцем по запястью. Тот нахмурился, но кивнул и пошел к своему стулу. 

\- Сладких снов, - сказал Юсуф и нажал на кнопку.

Имс моргнул, приходя в себя в лабиринте, созданном Ариадной. Они с Артуром стояли перед дверьми кафе, в котором маму клиентки видели последний раз. Кобб был уже внутри, сидел за угловым столиком, но Артур не спешил к нему, застыл, глядя на Имса с нескрываемым беспокойством.

\- Ты в порядке?

\- В полном, - быстро ответил Имс. На деле, его нехило мутило, но он не видел смысла говорить Артуру. Тот только зря поднимет панику и отменит работу, а Имсу было слишком жаль Элизабет, у которой внезапно вся жизнь ушла из-под ног. – Сейчас я по-быстрому превращаюсь, и мы проворачиваем это дело, так? Не беспокойся. 

Он замер, вызывая в памяти образ их клиентки, и начал медленно меняться. Превращение было… _неправильным_ , слишком тяжелым, против обычной легкой имитации. Вид Артура отчетливо давал понять, что выглядит это так же.

\- Сладкий, - пробормотал Имс, портя впечатление от новоприобретенного акцента привычным клише, - хватит смотреть на меня так, будто вот-вот выкинешь меня из игры. 

\- Если понадобится – выкину, - отрезал Артур и поспешил в ресторан. Выждав некоторое время, Имс вошел следом и скользнул за столик к их цели, Закари Слайфу.

\- Привет, милый, - сказал он, стараясь не морщиться от _пульсирующей боли_ в висках, - спасибо, что согласился встретиться, я знаю, у тебя завал на работе, но… дома стало так пусто без нее.

\- О, детка, - Слайф потянулся к его руке через стол. Один взгляд в глаза и Имсу даже не нужно было заканчивать работу, чтобы понять – этот ублюдок виновен. В крови закипела глупая, бессильная яростью – как можно было поступить так с человеком, которого любишь? Он сжал руку Слайфа в своей, выпуская пар и стараясь отвлечься от того, как _чертовски_ _тяжело_ было поддерживать сон. 

\- Я думала, что даже не замечу, - тихо сказал он, опуская взгляд, - но я…я все время думаю о том, что не сказала ей и…, - он позволил голосу оборваться и приложил руку ко рту, сдерживая фальшивые рыдания. 

Краем глаза Имс видел, как Артур подал сигнал к началу самой трудной части работы. На совещании Имс описал то, что собирается делать, как особый вид чревовещания, на который способны только имитаторы, но на деле, это была лишь проекция голоса, которую могла слышать только их цель.

 _Ты должен сказать ей_ , - голос матери Элизабет прорвался через гул кафе. Имс был доволен. Чтобы скопировать ее акцент, ему прошлось несколько ночей подряд смотреть видео с семейных праздников, пока Артур смеялся в ванной над тем, как он коверкает слоги. 

Объект застыл, озираясь вокруг, как загнанный зверь. – Ты что-то сказала, дорогая? 

Имс продолжал играть, фальшивые слезы полились из глаз. – Нет, я…

_Конечно, она ничего не говорила, Закари, ты знаешь, что это я. Или ты забыл мой голос? Помнишь, как он звучал той ночью, когда ты убивал меня? Думал, что мое наследство решит все твои проблемы? Ах, моя бедная дочь…_

\- Дорогой! – Слайф одернул руку. Имс поднял глаза и… ох, вся комната вращалась вокруг них. «Сосредоточься! Нужно сосредоточится». 

\- Что с тобой сегодня? – спросил он, изо всех сил стараясь поддерживать имитацию. 

\- Эм…прости, извини, я просто…, - сказал Слайф, и Имс понял, что нужно заканчивать с этим, пока сон не рухнул, а проекции не достали пушки.

_Ты думал, она не узнает, Закари? Думал, что сможешь скрыть все? Что мешает мне сейчас заговорить с ней так же, как я говорю с тобой, и рассказать, где похоронено мое тело? Рассказать о тех ужасных вещах, что ты сказал мне, о том, как долго ты все планировал…_

\- Заткнись! – закричал Слайф и вскочил со своего места. – Заткнись! Заткнись, будь ты проклята!

_Я никогда не замолчу, Закари, я всегда буду рядом, чтобы ты помнил! Элизабет скоро догадается, подумай о том, как она посмотрит на тебя, Закари, подумай о том, что скажет…_

\- У меня _не было выбора_ , - закричал Закари. И хоть этого было недостаточно для того, чтобы приступить к финальной части операции, Имс понял, что на сегодня это все. Он отодвинул стул и _побежал_. Имитация соскользнула, стены начали плавиться, вокруг стало так чертовски жарко, и хотелось только _выбраться отсюда…_

\- Проклятье! Стой спокойно, чтобы я мог пристрелить тебя, - бешено закричал Артур у него за спиной, но голос утонул в страшном грохоте рушащихся зданий. – Имс, все рушится, ты должен остановиться, если я не пристрелю тебя, ты провалишься прямо в…

Имс знал, что Артур прав, но не мог справиться с паникой, не мог перестать бежать. 

\- Твою мать, - взвыл Артур, рванул его на себя и выстрелил прямо в лицо.

Имс вздрогнул, мгновенно просыпаясь, ругаясь и пытаясь отдышаться. Юсуф недоуменно уставился на него.

\- Дерьмо, - Имс выдернул иглу пэссива и встал. Этого делать определенно не стоило. Головная боль волной обрушилась на него, заставляя прислониться к стене. Артур проснулся секундой позже. 

\- Ты, недалёкий кретин…, - его голос звучал приглушенно, как будто доносился издалека, и Имс моргнул, изо всех сил стараясь не терять сознание. – Ты вообще слушаешь меня? Боже! Имс…!

\- Ты что творишь?! Ты должен удерживать Слайфа внизу, - судя по голосу, это был Кобб, но у Имса не было сил проверить. – Он еще не сказал всего, что нам нужно, ты не можешь просто взять и уйти посередине работы, как…

\- К черту работу, - прорычал Артур где-то совсем рядом и сжал плечи Имса. 

\- Жаль перебивать тебя, сладкий, - тем временем пробормотал Имс, попытался опереться на что-нибудь и не смог, - но я не совсем…

А затем он совершенно позорно отрубился. 

Когда Имс проснулся, его голова лежала на чём-то мягком, чём-то, что при ближайшем рассмотрении оказалось свернутым в рулончик пиджаком Артура. Имс моргнул, и перед глазами всплыло лицо Ариадны, окруженное белыми стенами наблюдательной палаты. По плану, объект должен был проснуться здесь, в смирительной рубашке, уверенный в том, что его сон – не что иное, как воспоминание о нервном срыве, тогда осталось бы только записать то, что он скажет, и передать Элизабет. Имс понятия не имел, получилось у них или нет.

\- Что ж, добро пожаловать обратно, – сказала Ариадна, очевидно разрываясь между любопытством и беспокойством. – Никогда бы не подумала, что на этой работе мне понадобятся нюхательные соли.

\- О, заткнись, - простонал Имс. Он сел и тут же пожалел об этом. – Черт, моя голова.

\- Думаю, тебе сейчас лучше не двигаться, - весело сказала она. – Люди, которые отключаются на работе…

\- Серьезно, Ариадна, - сказал он, - просто заткнись. Мы выбили признание? Как долго я был в отключке?

\- Минут двадцать, - ответила она, пожимая плечами. – И да, мы получили признание, не волнуйся, мы уже даже накачали Слайфа снотворным, чтобы везти назад. 

\- Где Артур?

Ариадна вздохнула. – В соседней комнате, устраивает разнос остальным. 

\- Что? – переспросил Имс, баюкая голову в ладонях. Он прислушался внимательнее и услышал голос, доносящийся из-за закрытой двери на противоположной стороне склада.

\- Я говорил тебе изменить эту чертову смесь! – кричал Артур на, судя по характеру претензии и невнятному ответному бормотанию, Юсуфа. – С какого, _блядь_ , перепуга я должен был шутить, ты вообще когда-нибудь видел, чтобы я шутил?...

\- Артур, успокойся, - это уже Кобб, голос слабый и уставший.

\- Черта с два, я успокоюсь! - закричал Артур, и даже не видя этого, Имс знал, что его лицо побелело от злости. Он вздохнул и встал. Было дерьмово, но сейчас были вещи и поважнее. Имс оперся на стул, просто чтобы убедиться, что может стоять прямо, и зашагал к двери.

\- Я _не собираюсь_ успокаиваться, черт бы вас побрал! Я принял все, чёртовы, меры, чтобы _избежать_ этого, но _ни один из вас_ не послушал меня, так какого дьявола я должен…

\- Сладкий, - тихо позвал Имс, прислоняясь к дверному косяку. – Уже хватит, тебе не кажется?

Артур обернулся, на долю секунды гнев на его лице сменился облегчением, а затем к нему снова вернулась холодная ярость. 

\- Сядь, пока ты снова не упал, мистер Имс, - отрезал он, кладя ладонь Имсу на плечо и усаживая его на ближайший стол. – Я еще даже не начинал говорить о том, каким идиотом был _ты_. Ты должен был сказать мне, что что-то не так, еще в самом начале грёбанного сна, или ты думаешь, мне нравится стрелять в тебя? Думаешь, нравится смотреть, как ты…

\- Артур, - сказал Имс, касаясь его щеки, - Артур, милый, прости меня, – краем глаза он заметил, что Кобб и Юсуф пятятся к двери, и, воспользовавшись тем, что Артур всегда прикрывает глаза во время извинений, кивнул им. Как только они ушли, он вздохнул.

\- Ты мог провести остаток своих дней в _лимбе_ , - яростно зашипел Артур. – Ты совсем слетел с катушек, не давал мне пристрелить тебя, и ты _гребанный идиот_ …

\- Я знаю, - раскаялся Имс, - Я знаю, прости.

\- Черт, - выдохнул Артур и шагнул ближе, смыкая руки за его спиной. Имс обнял в ответ, устраивая бестолково тяжелую голову на подставленном плече. Он чувствовал, как Артура трясет от гнева и еще чего-то, возможно страха, и думал о том, что, наверное, Артур был прав, когда так отчаянно сопротивлялся всему этому много лет назад. Не то чтобы это того не стоило, Имс не жалел ни о секунде проведенной вместе, и если бы была возможность переиграть, он бы не изменил ни одной чертовой вещи, просто…возможно, в чем-то Артур был прав. 

\- Все в порядке, солнце, - сказал он тихо. – Никто не в лимбе, все хорошо. 

\- Я ненавижу тебя, черт возьми, - выдохнул Артур ему в волосы. - Ненавижу, ненавижу, _ненавижу_ …

-О, сладкий, я знаю, - пробормотал Имс, гладя его по спине, - поверь, я знаю.

 

\--

Имс проснулся, упираясь щекой в ткань футболки. Не открывая глаз, он попытался вспомнить, как раздевался и приносил с собой плед, в который сейчас был завернут, но не смог. К тому же, когда он засыпал, рядом с ним определенно не было никого стройного и крепкого, излучающего ровное приятное тепло. 

\- Ты не мой Артур, да? – спросил он, стараясь не морщиться от того, как низко и хрипло звучал голос.

\- Конечно, нет, - послышалось в ответ. - У тебя жар, я галлюцинация.

\- Потому что _мой_ Артур, - продолжил Имс, игнорируя ответ, - никогда бы не пришел домой в...сколько там сейчас? Он был очень убедителен, когда говорил о пробках в час-пик.

\- Без двадцати пять. И да, возможно я чей-то еще Артур.

\- Что ж, тогда мне очень жаль этого «кого-то», - сказал Имс, наконец, открывая глаза. На Артуре были спортивные штаны и имсова футболка с надписью «пойдем напьемся», которая смотрелась на нем донельзя нелепо. Хуже было только то, что во сне Имс обвился вокруг Артура, как большой сумасшедший осьминог. Хотя, в конце концов, это Артур первый залез к нему в кровать, так что, в принципе, сам виноват. – Они выперли тебя с работы, да? 

\- Может быть, я сам себя «выпер», - Артур спокойно перевернул страницу книги. – Такое тоже случается.

\- Нет, ты определенно чей-то еще Артур, - довольно подтвердил Имс. – Что бы ты добровольно ушел из офиса раньше времени? Никогда.

\- На самом деле, я ушел после того, как Ариадна сказала, что я одним своим видом делаю склад непригодными для работы, - неохотно признался Артур, и Имс тихо рассмеялся ему в бок. 

\- Очень в твоем духе, - пробормотал он. – Давно вернулся? 

Артур пожал плечами, сползая чуть-чуть ниже, и Имс съехал вместе с ним. – Пару часов назад. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Имс вздохнул, ему не особо хотелось отвечать, но Артур заслужил честный ответ.

\- Ужасно, - признался он. – Но, кажется, уже лучше, чем было.

\- Температура немного спала, - Артур легко улыбнулся и закрыл книгу. – И, да, ты неплохо спрятал градусник утром. Я потратил минут пятнадцать, чтобы его найти. Ты самый ужасный пациент за всю историю человечества. 

\- Сказал человек, который пару дней назад угрожал ударить меня в лицо.

Артур мягко рассмеялся, такой близкий и невероятно теплый в окружающем их холоде.

\- По крайней мере, мы подходим друг другу, - устало выдохнул он.

\- Сладкий, - ответил Имс, - это было понятно и до того, как я заболел. 

Ненадолго наступила тишина. А потом: - Какой же ты невероятный ублюдок, когда болеешь. 

\- Зато _ты_ на удивление милый, - парировал Имс, и поднял смеющийся взгляд. – Наверное, мне стоит обзавестись привычкой гулять под дождем, потому что твоя светлая сторона очень интригует. Сегодня я даже ни разу не испугался за свою жизнь.

\- Дурак, - мягко сказал Артур. Он провел большим пальцем по нижней губе Имса и поцеловал, неторопливо и мягко, гораздо нежнее, чем обычно. Когда у Имса вырвался странный полу-стон, в равных долях выражающий удовольствие от происходящего и невозможность дышать, Артур отодвинулся и пригладил волосы.

\- Серьезно, - сказал Имс, опуская голову обратно, - Тебя, что, похищали пришельцы? Мне-то ты можешь сказать, сладкий, клянусь, что не буду смеяться.

Артур рассмеялся. – Ты опять весь день смотрел по телику дурацкие фильмы, да?

\- Неа, к своему огромному сожалению, я весь день спал. 

\- И в который раз угонял Лотус, – добавил Артур.

\- И в который раз угонял Лотус, - согласился Имс. – И еще выслушивал нотации от того странного парня, ну, знаешь, который всё пытался убедить меня оставить его в покое. Честно сказать, у него плохо получалось. Сейчас его, очевидно, здесь нет, здесь только прекрасный улучшенный ты, но не мог бы ты при встрече, знаешь, разобраться с ним?

\- Ты ведь понимаешь, что несешь чушь? - пробормотал Артур, и Имс кивнул, всё еще необъяснимо уставший. Он на полном серьёзе думал, не заснуть ли ему снова, когда Артур вдруг напрягся. 

Имсу казалось, что он мог бы написать трактат об этих странных артуровых реакциях. Особенно сегодня, когда он уже не чувствовал себя так, будто вот-вот отправится на тот свет.

\- Ну? Что на этот раз? – спросил он, давя зевок. 

\- Ты о чем?

\- Ты слишком напряженный, - пожаловался Имс. – Мне неудобно лежать. Расслабься.

\- Прости уж, что не отвечаю твои высоким стандартам, - сказал Артур, и правда умудряясь звучать немного виновато.

\- Сарказм не делает тебя мягче, - ответил Имс. – Что случилось?

\- Ладно. Просто…вчера на работе…

\- А, - ответил Имс, – ты об этом. - Он кое-как принял вертикальное положение, тратя на это до смешного много сил, и раздраженно посмотрел на Артура. – Серьезно, милый…

\- Нет, - твердо сказал тот. – Послушай, я…ужасно отреагировал на все это, но я не буду извиняться. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты понял, что я могу снова среагировать неадекватно. В похожей ситуации. В будущем. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, что такое может случиться. 

Имс внимательно посмотрел на него, и Артур отвел глаза, его щеки начали краснеть и, _о, господи_ , это самый невероятный человек, которого Имс когда-либо видел. 

\- Это все? – спросил он, снова сползая вниз. – Что ж, ладно. Я тоже тебя люблю. 

\- Это _не то_ , что я…

\- Вообще-то, как раз то, - ухмыльнулся Имс. – У нас запланированы еще какие-нибудь шокирующие откровения или я могу продолжить спать? 

Ненадолго повисла тишина. Затем Артур сказал: - В следующий раз, когда я заболею, я превращу твою жизнь _в ад_ , просто из вредности. 

\- Нашел, чем удивить, - пропыхтел Имс. Он чувствовал, что стремительно проигрывает сну, но все же счел нужным уточнить. - Тебе не обязательно сидеть со мной. Я в любом случае усну. 

\- Все нормально, - сказал Артур. Он снова взял книжку, пристроив её на макушке Имса, а свободную руку положил ему на спину. – Засыпай. Я разбужу тебя к ужину.

Имс согласно замычал и закрыл глаза.


End file.
